


I Think the World of You

by DetLandro



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: 48 hours, Canon Compliant, F/M, Friendship, S1, Season 1, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetLandro/pseuds/DetLandro
Summary: Amy goes on her date with Luke Mueller, she ends the night thinking about someone else
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	I Think the World of You

Amy checked herself once more in the mirror, making sure that all evidence of her hectic last 48 hours has been erased. She had switched back to her contact lenses now that she had fresh ones, leaving her huge glasses on her bedside table. Her hair was down around her shoulders, having been released from her ponytail and freshly shampooed. She frowned a little at the blue dress she was wearing to replace the pink one that she had been planning on; the one that now had a pie stain right on her butt.

At last Amy decided that she approved of her look and headed out, locking her apartment behind her. She hailed a cab and slid into the backseat, pulling up her texts with Luke to find the name and address of the restaurant they had agreed on. _Handsome_ Luke, she thought quickly with a smile, remembering the nickname that Jake had given him earlier. Amy tapped nervously against her purse that she clutched against her lap as she checked the time.

Crap. She was going to be late.

To be fair, she hadn’t had a lot of time to get ready. She had to stay until they got the written confession from Whitman, and she wished Jake had gotten Luke to agree to tomorrow night instead to give her a night to just relax on her couch with some wine and Netflix, but Amy supposed that she couldn’t complain since he had gotten her the date back in the first place.

No, scratch that. She could _definitely_ complain, since he had _lost_ her the date in the _first_ first place.

She shot a quick text to Luke.

**Amy: Going to be just a few minutes late, be there soon. Sorry!**

**Luke: No worries! See you soon.**

Amy put her phone down and breathed a quick sigh, grateful that Luke was somehow still yet to give up on her. She spent the remaining minutes of the ride fully zoned out, going over the details of a larceny case she had waiting back at the precinct in her head. She had had to push it to the side when Jake had started their 48 hour hunt to get the evidence on Whitman, but tomorrow she was looking forward to getting back to her own work. She only realized that they had arrived when the cab driver cleared his throat rather loudly. Amy hastily paid the driver and checked her watch as she shut the door behind her. Only ten minutes late, which all things considered Amy figured wasn’t bad.

She entered the restaurant, a nice little Italian place, and looked around before spotting Luke sitting at a table meant for two in the middle of the room. Amy hoped he hadn’t been here too long without her, and she grimaced as she imagined him having to assure the waitress that there _was_ someone joining him. She waved hello when he noticed her, and he stood up to give her a half hug which she quickly returned before sliding into the seat across from Luke.

“I’m _so_ sorry that I’m late _and_ that I had to keep rescheduling,” Amy spat out as she picked up the drinks menu, “but I’m really glad we could finally do this.”

Luke smiled, picking up his own menu, “Don’t worry about it, I’m glad we could do this too.”

She glanced around, “This is a really nice restaurant.”

“It came with great reviews.”

They settled into pretty easy conversation after they ordered, Amy told him about some of her most fascinating cases and Luke seemed very eager to hear about them. Some of the guys Amy went out with either weren’t interested in her job or were a little _too_ interested (one guy once asked her what the easiest way to get away with murder was). Soon their waitress brought their entrees. Amy stared hungrily at the salad in front of her, and looked up to see Luke looking a little lost at the absolutely massive bowl of ravioli placed on his side of the table. He looked up at her and spoke,

“This might be too much for me to handle.”

“Title of your sex tape,” Amy replied automatically before her eyes bulged. She started stammering “Oh my God, I’m so sorry that’s just a joke my partner makes and it just slipped out.”

Her mind cursed Jake for making her say that. A smaller, quieter, part of her mind was a little disappointed that he wasn’t around to hear it. Luke had the hint of a smile on his face and let out the slightest chuckle, promising her that it was fine and she didn’t need to apologize. She managed to make it through the rest of dinner without making any more inappropriate jokes, and she found herself warming up even further to Luke, who glanced at his watch and said they should probably leave to catch the movie on time.

They paid and walked out of the restaurant, Amy feeling comfortable enough with her date that she slipped her arm into his as they walked towards the theater a few blocks away.

“Can I ask you a question?”

Luke looked down at her and nodded.

She continued, “Most guys wouldn’t have given me another chance after all the trouble I put you through, and you hadn’t even met me, so why did you still want to go out?”

Luke gave a coy grin at her, “Well, I liked talking to you over text. And you, like the restaurant, came with a good review.”

Amy groaned, “Oh God, what did Kylie tell you??”

He laughed, “No actually all Kylie said was that she had a friend who was nice and a detective, I was talking about what your partner said.”

She stopped walking, causing Luke to stumble because of their interlocked arms.

“Jake? You talked to Jake about me?”

“Yeah he left me a message explaining that it was his fault you had to keep cancelling, and he convinced me that you were worth waiting for. He seems really nice.”

Amy snorted but in her mind she was still confused. She knew he had called to explain but figured he had kept it short and sweet. “Can I hear it?” Luke’s eyebrows scrunched a bit and Amy tried to elaborate, “The message, I just….no wait sorry, that’s weird.”

“No no you can hear it if you want,” he said starting to talk over her as she continued to try to back out.

“No don’t worry it doesn’t matter I was just curious…”

“Here, Amy, it’s cool just listen,” Luke finished shyly as he fished his phone out of his pocket and pulled up the voicemail. He handed her the phone and Amy timidly took it and put it to her ear. A second later she heard the familiar voice of her partner coming through the other end.

_”Hey, I hope this is Luke’s number, I stole it off of Amy’s phone when she wasn’t looking. Uh, this is Jake Peralta, I’m Amy’s partner at work. Amy Santiago. I just wanted to call and apologize for Amy. Her cancelling on you was all my fault, I made a mistake and she was forced to help me clean up my mess. Believe me she **really** wanted to go out with you and you shouldn’t hold it against her for my screw up. Like seriously dude, she wouldn’t stop talking about you, it was a little stalkerish. Kidding, she’s not a stalker, she’s great. Like super great. I mean she just spent the last two days stuck in the precinct and not only did she not kill me, she kept trying to help me. She’s super smart and really funny and I promise you won’t regret it if you still go out with her. Okay….cool, cool cool cool cool cool. Aight. Call her. Bye.”_

Amy brought the phone down and handed it back to Luke while staring at the ground. She thanked him and they walked the rest of the way to the theater. They continued to chat easily but Amy’s mind was multitasking thinking about Jake’s voicemail. She had been sure that Luke was joking or that Jake was being sarcastic, but his voice didn’t have a single hint of sarcasm in it, which was a real rarity. And the more Amy thought about it the more she realized that there wasn’t any reason for him to be joking. Jake was always performing for someone, but on that voicemail there was nobody to perform to. He couldn’t have thought that Amy would ever hear it, after all what kind of psycho person demands to hear a message on their date’s phone? _(seriously Amy, super weird)_ It was just him, and it was nice.

A few hours later she crawled into bed. Luke had walked her home after the movie ended, and he gave her a kiss on the cheek before she told him goodnight. She turned out the light, eager to finally get some rest after the last couple days, and just a minute later she heard her phone buzz with a text. She picked it up and saw that it was from Luke.

**Luke: Hey, I had a really nice time. I’d love to take you out again if you’d like.**

Amy sat holding the phone, debating whether to respond now or wait until morning. The phone buzzed in her hands as another text came in.

**Jake: wazzup Santiago! how was ur date does his patch tingle 4 u ;)))**

She smiled, and typed a reply to Luke.

**Amy: I had fun too, but I don’t think I see anything happening between us. Sorry.**

She nodded to herself and switched conversations.

**Amy: Nope, no tingle.**

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Leave kudos or comments if you feel like. Blagh notes are dumb and it's past midnight I'm going to sleep


End file.
